Packaging requirements or specifications may be used to detail how items are to be packaged for shipping. The items could be of any type, e.g., engines engine replacement parts, nuts, bolts, assemblies, anything that needs to be shipped.
Typically, packaging specifications are created manually. For each type of shipment, which may include an item characteristics (weight, number, etc. . . . ) and packaging parameters (number of parts, destination, method of shipping), the packaging specifications may be assembled into a packaging work order (PWO), based on packaging data known by the person preparing the PWO or gathered from many, various sources, i.e., computer databases and/or paper references. Known processes and methods are inefficient and time-consuming.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems discussed above.